This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for content (e.g., advertisements) to be provided with the resources. For example, a web page can include advertisement slots in which advertisements can be presented. These advertisements slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page, for example, in a pop-up window.
Advertisement slots can be allocated to advertisers through an auction. For example, advertisers can provide bids specifying amounts that the advertisers are respectively willing to pay for presentation of their advertisements (“ads”). In turn, an auction can be performed and the advertisement slots can be allocated to advertisers according, among other things, to their bids and/or the relevance of the advertisement to content presented on a page hosting the slot or a request that is received for the advertisement.